It's All in a Matter of Time
by Romenna
Summary: Chapter Two UP! Draco's first time on a plane, something not to be missed. Please, read and review.
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

It's All in a Matter of Time

By: Romenna

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or anything related to them. All original characters are mine and I adore them very much. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowlings and Warner Brothers.

Author Note: Okay, the fanfic doesn't start of with Harry and Draco, but they will show up at the end of the chapter. Just keep reading, you'll enjoy it.

Chapter One: The Meeting

The noise of the early morning traffic could not be heard hundreds of miles below ground. The Ministry of Magic was, in fact, soundproof because of this. It also was the destination of a young couple that were wandering the streets of London looking for an old red telephone box.

"My God, Adrian, you are totally worthless." Whined Evie. "I should never have let you lead us. Just give the stupid note.

"I thought you had the note."

"What! I should just…"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. I have it right here." Adrian put a hand into his jacket and pulled out a grubby piece of parchment.

"You are such a prat." Evie yelled and grabbed the parchment from his hand. "Why I ever keep you around is a mystery to me…" she mumbled and opened up the parchment to revel instructions written in a loopy handwriting:

_You need to be in the_

_hart of London. Look for_

_an old red telephone box that_

_has panels missing. It_

_will be down an alley with_

_shabby businesses and a dumpster._

_Once there, dial 6-2-4-4-2_

Evie read the note over three times before she turned to Adrian. She looked into his bright blue eyes and wondered why he didn't have blond hair.

"What?" He asked her.

"You are so unbelievable." She fumed, running her hands through her black hair. "Just so…unbelievable."

"Hold that thought," he said and dragged her down an alley, "I just want to check something." He let go of her and walked into an old telephone box. He picked up the receiver and started to dial numbers on the crooked apparatus.

"Bloody hell, the phone is broken. Now I have to wait until we go home to find out if the English Rugby team beat New Zealand."

Evie examined the alley they were occupying and sighed. There were office buildings and an over flowing dumpster.

"Adrian, my love, I am mystified by the fact of why you were born with brunette hair and not blond."

"Why is that?"

"Because you are standing in the visitors' entrance to the Ministry of Magic and you didn't even realize it."

"I'm just talented that way."

Evie took the telephone receiver from Adrian and dialed the number that was on the parchment.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business." Said a cool female voice.

Adrian looked at Evie with a blank face, not knowing what to say. Evie just rolled her eyes and turned to the apparatus.

"Adrian Miller and Evelyn Miller, Appointment with the head of the International Education Office."

"Thank you." Said the female voice, "Please take the badges and attach them to the front of your robes."

A moment later, two badges appeared in the slot where the coins would have been returned. Evie picked up both of the square silver badges and gave one to her husband.

The telephone box began its descent to the Ministry and within a minute it had stopped at the atrium. The door opened as the voice of the woman they heard earlier told them to have a pleasant day.

The atrium of the Ministry was marvelous, but the only thing that Adrian noticed were the fireplaces off to one side of the room and how there were people coming from them.

"Now why couldn't we have gone through a fireplace?" he asked.

"Because that isn't what Professor Dumbledore told us to do." Evie replied reasonably. "Anyways, I think that those are only for Ministry workers."

They walked through the atrium and stopped momentarily to look at the Fountain of Brethren and put a few sickles into the clear water. After watching the water for a while, they went over to the security desk.

The wizard there pointed them to stand closer to him as he passed a long golden rod up and down them. He then held out his hand and both of them gave up their wands, which went on top of a brass instrument. A piece of paper came out of the bottom and their wands were handed back to them. He nodded his head at Adrian and Evie and they went over to the lifts that would take them to the fifth floor.

There was a long line of witches and wizards and a few lifts went and came back before they were able to get onto one. They were squashed in the back of it so were able to see a man come in with a very odd looking creature. The doors clanged shut and they started to ascend. Each time they stopped at a floor, they heard the cool female voice tell them what was on that floor. When she said that they were on the fifth floor, they squeezed their way out of the lift.

The floor looked as any other business floor would look like; cubicles in rows and columns, with walkways between them, and at the end of the largest walkway, there was a large, wooden door. They looked around, wondering where they should go, but honestly had no clue.

"Excuse us," Evie said to a passing wizard, "can you tell us where the International Education Office is?"

The wizard looked at them, read their badges, and assumed they were all right to talk to.

"The office," he wheezed, "is through that door there," he turned and pointed at the large, wooden door, "and on the left, there are a few different doors. It should be the third door." He smiled and nodded at them and went off toward a cubicle in the far corner.

They took off in the direction that the wizard had indicated and came upon the door. The door handle looked rusted and the wood very old. Adrian turned the handle and had to push with his shoulder to open the door wide enough so that they could enter. The door led to a dimly lit hallway but they could make out doors on either side. They walked over to the first door, to see what it said, but there was no plaque on it so they went down two more doors. This door also had no plaque so they stood outside it, thinking.

"I don't think that it would hurt if we opened it." Adrian told Evie. "What's the worse that could be behind it?"

"I could think of a lot of things." She responded, "but there is no use just standing out here." She took another step towards the door and pulled it open. The scene inside could not have been more unlike the hallway they were standing in.

The office, however small, was filled with sunlight even though there were no windows. The air was almost tropical and the smell was of coconuts. They stepped in and the door closed behind them. In one corner there were two palm trees with a tiny old man strung between them in a hammock. It looked as though he was sleeping so they sat in beach chairs which where lying around the room.

"Maybe he forgot we had an appointment." Evie whispered to Adrian, not wanting to wake the old wizard up. "What should we do?"

Adrian just shrugged his shoulders and laid back in his beach chair. Evie looked a little worried but the atmosphere relaxed her and she also laid back in her chair. A half-an-hour went by before either of them noticed that the wizard was not actually asleep because he finally got up out of his hammock and walked over to the couple.

"Hello, I'm am Mr. Sinderak," he introduced himself, "how can I help you?"

"Wha?" Adrian mumbled, for he had been napping and Mr. Sinderak's voice had awaken him.

"I believe you are the Miller's?" He asked Evie, who seemed more awake at that moment.

"Yes we are." She replied and stood up. She nudged Adrian with her foot to do the same and he stood up as well. "We wanted to know if you could help us. We wanted to go to muggle school for a year, seniors I believe is the name. We need for you to make us school transcripts, visa's, passports, stuff like that."

Mr. Sinderak looked at the couple, contemplating their request. "I can help you, but you need to answer a few questions first. Why do you wish to spend a year in muggle school?"

"We want to learn more about them." Evie offered. "Both of us went to muggle school until Hogwarts and we are curious about what they learn."

"Also, I think that it would be fun to go to a muggle school. They are so odd." Adrian added.

"Fine," Mr. Sinderak said, happy with their answer. "Since you are married, one of you will have to change your name. Muggles don't get married until after school."

"I will have my last name be Earl," Evie answered. "It is my maiden name."

"Okay. Will you be living together?"

"Yes." Adrian said defiantly. "We thought we would say that we are foreign exchange students from the same school and have known each other since kindergarten."

Mr. Sinderak looked at him curiously then accepted his answer with a nod of his head. "One moment please," he said and went over to the palm trees. He took out his wand and tapped the tree with it and it started to print out different pieces of paper from the palms and making a lot of noise. Once it was quiet again, Mr. Sinderak pulled the papers from the palms and organized them into separate piles. He walked back over to the couple and looked at each one separately. After a moment, he turned to Evie.

"Take these. It's all the information you need. I am sending you to a high school in Ohio. I have gone ahead and gotten you a house and even plane tickets, so you can start acting like muggles soon. I also have all the information you need for muggle transportation and other things like that. Good luck."

Mr. Sinderak shook hands with both of them, led them to the door, and opened it for them.

"Thank you so much." Evie managed to say before they were back into the gloomy hallway. She turned to look at Adrian. "Don't you think it odd that he basically shoved us out of his office?"

"I just think it's odd that he gave all the papers to you." He replied. They went back through the door and onto the lifts before Evie even thought about looking through the stuff Mr. Sinderak had given her.

"Do you think he gave us all the necessary papers we need?" Evie asked as they stepped back into the atrium.

"He most likely did, sweetie. If you want, we can go find a seat and look at all the papers." Adrian told her and she nodded her agreement. They went and sat near the fountain and looked through all the papers.

"It looks like everything is here," Evie concluded as she stuck them in her purse. She looked around her and saw another couple a few feet away. They were talking and if she strained her ears enough, she could understand what they were saying.

"I told you it wasn't a good idea to tell father." She heard one male voice say.

"I still think its better that it's out in the open." Replied a different male voice.

"So you think is better to have a raving lunatic chasing you than to be having a quiet evening somewhere better." Retorted the first voice.

"I just think its better than having to be secretive all the time." Reasoned the second voice.

"Yeah, you wouldn't think that if it was your father."

"My father wouldn't have cared, he would have wanted what's best for me."

"And I hardly think that he would think that I am the best for you."

"You never know. He might have."

"Not in a million years."

The couple went quiet and just sat there. Evie thought about what she just heard and wondered what she could do that would be helpful.

"Wait here." She told her husband and went over to the other couple. "I'm sorry, but I overheard you talking about a lunatic that's after you. Is there anything that I could do for you?"

Both of the men looked at her skeptically. "Unless you know where we could go that no one would guess to look for two people who wish them dead, then no, you can't help." This was the man who had talked first.

"Thanks for offering, but I hardly think that you can help." Said the second.

"I know where you can go. I don't think anybody from here would ever think of looking where my husband and I are going." Evie said knowingly.

The men looked at each other with excitement in their eyes. "Okay, where is this place?" The first one asked.

"Its in the U.S., it's a state called Ohio."

"And you are sure no one from here would think of looking there?"

"Of course."

"Fine, we'll go. How do we get there?"

"Well, my husband and I are flying in a plane, but you can just apperate there, I guess. You look familiar…have we met before?" She examined the blonde hair of the first speaker and the messy black hair of the second man.

Both of the men looked at each other with disbelief but after a moment looked back at Evie. The blond spoke first.

"You seriously don't know who we are?" He asked. Evie nodded her head and called her husband over.

"Do you recognize them?" She asked him. He looked them over but shook his head.

The black haired man smiled. "Well, I am Harry Potter and this is Draco Malfoy."

Evie's eyes widened in surprise. "I knew you were at Hogwarts when we were, but I never talked to you. I'm am Evie and this is Adrian."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Harry said, "and thank you for your offer."

"Do you know anything about this Ohio?" Draco asked.

"I hear there is a rumor that there isn't any tea in Ohio." Adrian replied.

Draco fainted.


	2. Chapter 2: The Flight

Its All in a Matter of Time

By: Romenna

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or anything related to them. All original characters are mine and I adore them very much.

Chapter Two: The Flight

"I think he's fainted," Adrian concluded. Draco Malfoy was semi-conscience and heaped at the base of the fountain.

"You know what," Evie began, "I think your roots are turning blond. Now, what should we do about reviving him?"

"One moment," Harry said. He stuck a hand into his robes and pulled our a Earl Gray tea bag.

"What do you think your doing?" Adrian asked, "Tea at a time like this?"

Harry looked up at Adrian and rolled his eyes as he bent over Draco. He slit open the white bag and put it under the blonde's nose. Draco woke up immediately and whispered, "Ohio is going to be hell, isn't it?"

"It's all right," soothed Harry, "We'll bring along some Earl Gray for you. You'll be alright. We wont let those odd Ohioans get to your tea."

Draco closed his eyes in appreciation and put his arms around Harry. "Thank you so much." He whispered in Harry ear and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Draco got up gingerly with the help of Harry and Adrian and sat for a while staring at the fountain. His eyebrows were furrowed in concentration and once in a while he ran a hand through his hair. The others stood quiet, looking at him and wondering what he was thinking. At last, Draco stood up and looked at the group of people that surrounded him, cleared his voice, and began to talk.

"I have thought it over and have decided that Harry and I will move to Ohio. This is mainly for the safety of you," he said, looking at Harry, "For I care more about you than myself and could not forgive myself if anything happened to you. Also, I have thought about the way of travel. I think that it is best if Harry and I also take what the muggles call an airplane, again for our safety for my father would never think of us using muggle transportation.

"As for our lodging," Draco continued, "I would, and I'm sure Harry would also, be gracious if we could stay with you for a few days, until we find a place that we can use. I'm hoping that we can find a place close to yours so we at least have some company of our own people." He looked to both Adrian and Evie for their input.

"Of course you can stay with us." Evie exclaimed. "We would be delighted, wouldn't we Adrian." At that point, she nudged him with her elbow.

"Of course," Adrian said through gritted teeth, staring at his wife. She knew that he was, sort of, against _that_ sort of relationship, but knew it was better for himself if he went along with her.

Harry and Draco thanked them and they set off to find some plane tickets, with arrangements with Adrian and Evie to meet them at the airport terminal the next afternoon. When they were away from the other couple. Harry took Draco in his arms.

"I never knew you loved me that much," He commented, "You are doing all this for me when it is my fault that I got you into this mess in the first place."

Draco said nothing to this, but just held Harry tightly. They walked together to the lifts and took one to the second level, The Department of Magical Law Enforcement. There, they talked to the head of the Auror Department to secure that they would be watched until they were out of England and that they also got plane tickets for the same plane that Adrian and Evie were on.

"Why are airports so bloody huge?" Draco asked, annoyed. "I mean, seriously, there is no reason why they have to be. I'm so glad that we don't have them, just a damn stupid waste of space." He was really aggravated this morning, to say the least. They had stayed at a muggle hotel the night before and Draco had thought that it was down right disgusting. The beds had squeaked, the carpet was damp, and worst of all they didn't have any Earl Gray left.

"Draco, shhh, we don't want to draw attention to ourselves." Harry cautioned. Harry knew that most, if not all, of the people here were muggles, but still didn't want anybody saying that there was something odd about them, anything that might carry itself to listening ears. They made their way through the crowded airport to the terminal that Adrian and Evie were suppose to be at. Draco spotted them sitting in chairs that were against the walls and walked over to them.

"How has the airport been?" Evie asked. She knew that some people were rude, didn't like to help people, didn't care about others, or thought others below themselves if they didn't know what to do and she hoped dearly that Harry and Draco didn't run into people like that.

"We had some trouble with our luggage," Harry answered, "but other than that, I think we did okay. We brought a sneakascope with us and it was spinning slightly in our bag and they questioned us about what it was. I told them that it was a toy for my nephew and that it must have something wrong with the wiring. They looked at me in a weird way but eventually put it back."

"Well, that's good at least," Evie concluded, "Our flight leaves in two hours or so, so did you want to get a bite to eat before we set out?"

Everybody nodded their agreement to her suggestion, so they headed to an eatery that was close to their gate. For an hour and a half, they ate, drank, and laughed (mostly from whispered jokes about muggles), so they almost missed the boarding for their flight. They eventually made it into the right seats (there was a little misunderstanding in which letter responded with which seat and who was suppose to go where) and buckled in before Draco noticed that this thing was going to have to fly in the air.

"What do you mean! _This_ is suppose to _fly_ in the _air_!" Draco was almost having a conniption at the thought of being in a200 ton airplane that was going to fly over an ocean. "There is no way that a stupid metal bird is going to do that, there is no way."

"Shh, Draco, shh, you are going to draw attention to yourself." Evie cautioned. "And we really don't want that to happen."

"This _thing_ wont get off the ground." Draco was in a state of disarray and he mumbled odd things the whole time the plane was loading and taxing. Most frequent of the murmurs was _'this is not going to fly'_, and it almost was like a mantra.

All Harry could do was hold Draco's hand and whisper comforting thoughts and words into his ear, until the plane actually took off and they were at cruising speeds (527 mph), at about 30,000 ft, when Draco finally stopped mumbling and turned to Harry.

"Thanks" Draco smiled and took Harry's other hand. "You mean the world to me."

Harry did not respond, at least with words. He leaned forward had kissed Draco on the forehead. Adrian had been watching Draco with interest for he was always interesting in others objections to what they were doing, but was bored when he had calmed down. He was watching the couple with mild disgust and rolled his eyes when they made bodily contact. Unfortunately, Evie saw him do that and elbowed him.

"Wha I do?" Adrian looked at Evie with confusion but all she did was give him a look that said _'you know what you did and don't do it again, or else'_. It was awhile before anything really interesting happened. One time there was turbulence and Draco thought that the plane was falling, and another time, Adrian poked the back of Draco's seat and the blond let out a gasp and all remaining color drained from his face. For his action, Adrian got punched on the arm and was reprimanded by Evie.

The most interesting thing happened when the captain came on the loud speaker and told everyone that they could get up and walk around the plane. Evidently, Draco was, well, a little unnerved.

He turned slowly to Harry, who was unbuckling his seatbelt and about to move into a more comfortable position. Draco's eyes were as wide as saucers and his mouth was open part way.

"Harry, I think I'm starting to hear voices." Draco sounded absolutely petrified by the idea of him hearing voices, "There was a man who just said that we could get up and move around. A most peculiar thing to say. I would never think about getting up. Do you think I'm going crazy?"

"Draco, your not hearing voices in your head," Harry started, trying not to laugh as he looked at the petrified look on Draco's face, "that was the captain of the plane, talking on a loud speaker." His eyes danced with laughter as he watched Draco blush to a petal pink color on his cheeks and ears.

Draco looked embarrassed, but also relieved. This flight was taking more out of him than he would have liked. After a few hours, most of the people were asleep, bur Draco new that he would never be able to sleep, but he still reclined his seat when Harry did. At that point, Draco made a discovery that brightened his mood incredibly. He found out that…the arm rest were able to fold up, so that he could be nearer to Harry. He was almost happy enough to jump for joy, almost.

It had just been enough time for food to digest when Draco finally had the urge to get up. Harry had fallen asleep a while ago and he didn't feel like waking him up, so he silently unbuckled and looked around for the lavatory. He was about mid-plane and looked to the front and back of the plane, trying to decide which way he wanted to go. For a few minuets, he stood still, except for his head which was moving from side to side. The few people that were still awake looked at him curiously, but went back to their previous activity after a few moments.

"Oh, what the heck," and Draco made his way eloquently to the front of the plane, which he figured was safer because of being closer to the captain. There was no one else in line, or even in the lavatory itself, so he went directly into it. He looked around it, seeing where everything was, and was surprised by the smallness of it.

"You would think they would make these better" he mumbled to himself. "This is definitely not going to work. I'll just wait until this thing lands." He tries to turn around, but is stopped by something. He cranes his neck to see what it is, but the object still alludes his perception. "Great, that is just great. Ill just have to shrink whatever is there. He reached to his back pocket were he normally kept his wand, but all he felt was the fabric of his jeans. In a frantic state of mind, he started to pat all around his person, trying to find his wand, but to no avail. _Where the heck could it be?_ he asked himself franticly. It was only when he hit his shin on the bowl of the toilet that he remembered that it was attached to his shin, so that no muggles would see it. He promptly leaned over to receive his wand when his head collided with the hard wall and made a loud crack.

That noise awoke Harry and he realized that Draco wasn't near him. _What did he do this time?_ he asked himself, getting up and looking for the blond that got away from him. This action was almost similar to the one that Draco was doing earlier, but did not attract as much attention. He saw no sign of Draco so asked a woman sitting close what way a man had went and she nodded to the front of the airplane. He heard muttering from inside the lavatory and banged on the door.

"Draco!" he yelled, "Draco, is that you in there? Answer me!"

"Yeah, its me." Draco managed to mumble, "I just hit my head on the bloody wall."

Harry tried the door of the lavatory, but it was locked. "Can you unlock the door?" He asked.

"That is what I was trying to do." He retorted.

Harry just rolled his eyes and reached for his wand, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible and tapped it lightly on the door, whispering **_Alohomora_**. He heard the door unlock and opened it to a sight you normally don't see. Harry bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing out loud. What he saw before him was of Draco facing away from the door, head in his hands (from the pain) and the sink fighting for the same place as Draco.

"Would you care for some help?" and Harry grabbed one of Draco's hand away from his face and pulled him out of the lavatory. "You looked so funny in there, you know."

Draco glared at Harry for a moment but turned away to hide a smile. The rest of the flight went fairly well, to say the least. Only two little incidents happened, and both involved Draco who was the least acquainted with muggle things. He asked for a Butterbeer from the drink cart and he also yelled, at the top of his lungs _'The plane is CRASHING! The plane is CRASHING'_ when in fact it was just landing in New York City. That, in it self, was enough to keep them out of the U.S. but Evie did memory charms on all the other occupants of the plane and none remembered what Draco had yelled.

They got off the plane, through the terminal, and to the baggage claim without another mishap from Draco, but that didn't last long for Draco had never seen a baggage claim before.

"Wow! Look at that" Draco was watching as luggage from other flights were going around on the conveyer belt and then back into the wall from where they came out. "That's amazing."

They eventually got to their conveyer belt and waited for their luggage to start coming. When it arrived, Draco kept picking up other people's things and always got yelled at by Harry not to do so. If that wasn't bad enough, he then somehow got a sleeve of his shirt caught in the conveyer belt. This, however, was unseen by the others, for they were talking about their hotel.

"So, where are we staying tonight?" Adrian asked.

"The Plaza" Evie replied.

"Where is it located?" Harry inquired.

"It's just…" Evie started but was cut off my a yell. They looked around and saw that Draco was being half-dragged by the conveyer belt. They all rushed toward him, but they were to late. He got pulled behind the flap, into the world of the unknown.

AN: Will they ever see Draco again? Will they find their hotel? Is that the end of my story? Tune in next week to the same bat channel, at the same bat time to find out!

Sorry about that, I just had to say it…

Anyways, I would like to thank Tracy Davis, nintendomaster89 (especially for his beta work on this chapter), and pixiedora for their reviews. I just love reviews! Please, tell me what you think of my story. The more people who review, the quicker I write.


End file.
